


Your Love Will Kill Me

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: look how you bring me to sin [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "I feel a wave of passion move through my heart with such pain. I have no time to reason, so I just let passion reign. I let go so easily on a night as warm as sin. Midnight swimmer, midnight sea, I will not come back again. Your love will kill me. Your love will kill me, and you will bear my curse as long as my life will be. ..."Dark crackship vid featuring Gideon lusting after Chris Halliwell a la Frollo with Esmeralda.
Relationships: Gideon/Chris Halliwell
Series: look how you bring me to sin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925563
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Your Love Will Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Charmed (1998)  
> Characters: Gideon, Chris Halliwell  
> Song: "Your Love Will Kill Me" (English version of "Tu vas me détruire")  
> Musical: Notre Dame de Paris
> 
> Originally uploaded 15 June 2020. English CC subtitles.


End file.
